


Spider Slueth and the case of a missing MJ

by justanotherfangirlpassingthrough



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlpassingthrough/pseuds/justanotherfangirlpassingthrough
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory to be honest, so here are some extra notes:MJ in the movie seems so closed off that I cannot see her bonding with peter anytime soon, unless Peter actively tries to get her to open up. Here's my attempt to explore the possibilities. This was originally posted as a three part story on tumblr where it got some love.  So i decided to post it here. Enjoy!





	Spider Slueth and the case of a missing MJ

The cafeteria was as noisy as it could get on any regular Tuesday. Peter and Ned sat at their usual table. They’d had a particularly treacherous Spanish quiz that morning. But lunch hour usually brought much more exciting thoughts to one’s head. Peter had begun to realise that he was immensely greatful for having Ned to share his spider exploits with. Even though he didn’t necessarily think he needed a ‘guy in the chair’, having a friend with whom to share the thrill of his adventures made it a million times more enjoyable. Lunch was the perfect time to discuss about the escapades of the day before without being interrupted- well, almost. 

MJ had just carelessly dropped a large book and her lunch tray onto their table and sat down noisily. It was only MJ though, and she didn’t seem to care about anything, or anyone, let alone spiderman. 

“Man, you’ve got to do something about the gashes!” Ned said, gesturing at his face as he took a hungry bite from his sandwich. 

“Yeah, May’s make-up can only do so much…” Peter absently scratched the spot just below his left ear, where he had desperately tried to cover an ugly gash, acquired from a fight that he’d had the previous day. “ If only spider powers included super healing!” He sighed. 

“Well, even spiderman can’t have everything! ” Ned chuckled admiringly.  
“ What if though, ” said Peter , his eyes lighting up, as it often did when he had a sudden jolt of inspiration, “ what if we could make this-”  
Ned stopped him mid sentence with a well aimed kick under the table. A sign that someone was listening. 

Peter turned his head around and immediately caught MJ looking his way. Their eyes met for the smallest fraction of a second. He had just started noticing how striking her eyes were before she hurriedly looked back down at her book again. Man! In moments like these, he never could tell whether she was actually listening or was just lost in her own weird world. 

But it was only MJ. It really didn’t bother him as much as it would have, for instance, if it was Flash who was looking his way. He didn’t know why. 

As he was contemplating all this, he noticed something. From through the parting of MJ’s shabby hair that fell to the side of her face as she bent down to read her book, he could make out a purple bruise spreading from under her eye, down her cheek bone. 

For some reason, this made the hair on the back of his neck stand. He always sported bruises like these on various parts of his body. But seeing it on another person… a regular, normal person was somehow Unsettling. 

He didn’t mention what he saw to Ned. She must’ve been hiding her bruise, just like he was. She had clearly tried to cover it up with something. It was only because of the light falling directly on her face that he could see it. 

It was crazy how busy Peter’s life had gotten now. He barely had time to do his homework, thanks to the spiderman gig. The fact that mid terms were around the corner didn’t help his situation. And so, further thoughts about this incident were driven out of Peter’s head. 

Michelle didn’t come to school the next day though. Or the day after that. 

“Weird! I’ve never seen her skip a day of school before!! Let alone decathlon practise! ” Cindy said thoughtfully on the second day of MJ’s absence.  
“Yeah, two days in a row. It’s almost scary!” Said Mr Harrington , looking weirdly into the distance. 

Peter looked nervously towards Ned, who shrugged. This couldn’t have been related to the bruise, could it? Was she in trouble of some sort? Had he made a mistake, not asking her about it immediately? Or was her absence unrelated and she was just down with a really bad flu or something? 

He suddenly felt prickling goosebumps over his skin and ducked just in time to avoid a world history textbook thrown by Flash from smacking him straight in the face. 

“ Nice save, Pete!” Said Ned , with a wink. 

“Stop daydreaming, Penis Parker! As deputy captain, I really think you need to step up your game!” 

That annoying piece of shit. 

“ Who the hell made you the deputy captain, Flash? ” Cindy retorted. 

—————– 

Man, there was nothing more exhilarating than traveling through Queens via rooftops. Peter swung onto the top of a building and landed lightly. This was a perfect spot for a lookout, so he squatted on top of the parapet, taking in his surroundings. 

There were all sorts of people going about their bussiness on the streets of Queens. People he would never have noticed when he was just being Peter. For instance, there was always this homeless dude that walked through 174th street, humming to himself. There he goes now. Now a mum and her two bickering children were walking fast, trying to hail a taxi. And there was Michelle, walking past Mr Delmar’s sandwich shop… 

Wait.  
What? 

Peter crawled over the parapet vertically onto the outer wall of the building, to get a closer look at her. She was walking casually with her hands in the pockets of her jeans. If she could be out on the streets like this, why did she skip school? 

“What’re you up to, MJ?” Peter whispered. 

She walked a few yards ahead and stopped abruptly, looking around her as if to make sure that no one was looking and then, suddenly disappeared into the side street between the buildings. 

Peter immediately swung ahead using a streetlamp nearby as a pivot and landed on the side of the next building. He crawled over the corner, the side street was now visible below. 

Michelle was there alright. In the middle of the deserted lane. Bent over a cat and her three kittens, she was petting them and feeding them cat food from her pocket. 

“Okay, I don’t know what I expected tbh, but this sure wasn’t it.” Peter whispered incredulously. 

MJ immediately turned her head towards the sound of the whisper. It took all of Peter’s agility to climb up to the roof of the building before Michelle could look up properly. 

That was close! 

He peeped ever so slightly from over the parapet to find that MJ was already walking on ahead, a little faster this time. 

Trying his best to be inconspicuous, Peter followed her from rooftop to rooftop for about another block until she walked into the compound of an apartment building. 

Peter swung himself onto a tree nearby and landed lightly in a squat. He watched as she opened the door to what surely was her apartment when he felt a sudden rush of goosebumps on the back of his neck. 

Before he could do anything or react, the branch he was squatted on gave away. He shot a string of webs onto an upper branch to avoid falling, ass first to the ground. 

So there he was, hanging awkwardly from a tree that he almost fell out of, facing a thoroughly shook MJ in front of her house. 

Just another day at spiderville, everybody! Just another day.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 2:

Peter hadn’t planned on starting a conversation with MJ! He had to say something now, though. It would be super awkward otherwise. 

“H-hey, Mich- uhm, miss! How are you doing on a fine day like this! ” Peter tried and failed, to make his voice sound as deep as possible. 

This was going to end well. 

“Hey spider dude.” Said Michelle. She’d lost her composure for only about a second. Now she was leaning coolly against the doorframe. 

“It’s spiderman!” Peter corrected. 

“Yeah, whatever, I don’t care.” 

She was eyeing him with those striking eyes of hers, looking as bored and uninterested as ever. She still had unmistakable marks of bruising on her cheek. She also had crazy dark circles, making her look like she hadn’t slept for weeks. 

He slowly let go of the web string and landed lightly on to the ground. God, how he hoped that he looked cooler than he felt. 

“So are you here looking for a bad guy in my frontyard? Because if you are, there’s this really nasty racoon that’s been terrorising my cat for the past week. It might be worth looking into as well.” 

“Uh ma'am, I was just passing through! But you can count on your friendly neighborhood spiderman to get rid of the racoon menace for you!” Peter did a sort of salute and started to turn around, desperate for an escape. 

“Yo, hold up just a second, spider thing! ” 

“It’s spiderman” Peter groaned under his breath as he turned back around to face her. 

She rummaged through her hoodie pocket, took out a Rubik’s cube and started fidgeting with it with quick flicks of her fingers. Not even looking up from the cube, she said, “ I was just wondering about what you were doing in DC that day. The day the Washington monument blew up.” She looked up at him with a slight smile. 

Ok, this was getting bad. He had to leave NOW. But something kept him rooted to the ground. 

“Uh, it was a lucky coincidence, really!” He said, sort of lamely. 

“ Uh-uh” she said, continuing to flick her Rubik’s cube around. “ A local New York vigilante, spotted almost everyday on the streets of Queens, decides to visit Washington on the very day the monument blows up?” 

Damn, this girl ain’t easy to convince! 

“ Well, to tell you the truth, It was a tip off that led me to the bomb. There were a lot of things going on at the time… ” Peter improvised. He tried to run his hand through his hair but then realized he had the mask on and awkwardly lowered it. 

“Sure, sure…” She was concentrating on the cube now. “You know, there’s this loser named peter parker in my decathlon team. He says he knows you. He was supposed to be at the Washington monument with us that day, but he wasn’t. Do you know where he disappears off to? ” She tossed the Rubik’s cube upwards and caught it. It was fully solved. 

Holy mother of spiders. 

“ I know Peter , he’s a good kid! But I cannot stay here and answer your questions all day, ma'am. I have a city to watch over! So see you around! ” 

“Alright, spider dude! ” 

“Just don’t get into any trouble” he said, gesturing at his cheek. 

She raised her middle finger at him. “Fuck off, spiderman!” 

“Now she gets my name right.” He muttered, as he turned around and swung away. 

————————- 

“So you were stalking her.” 

“ Don’t call it that, Ned!” Peter groaned. He was lying on his bed with his face buried in his pillow while Ned sat at the table, trying to finish an essay which was due the next day. 

“ What else would you call following someone to their house without their permission?” 

Peter sat up. “ look, I’m sure Michelle probably just ran into someone’s extended fist and got bruised. But if there was even the slightest chance that she was in some sort of trouble, and I was sitting right there not doing anything, I’d feel terrible. I mean, what’s the point of being a superhero if you can’t even look out for your friends!” 

“ I get your point. We are probably the closest things to ‘friends’ that she has.” 

“Exactly! And she was right there and I couldn’t help myself. ” Peter sighed. “ Anyway, I didn’t really have to worry. I just got owned by her.” 

“ Yup. She wiped the floor with you.” Said Ned, nodding. 

Peter threw the pillow at him. “ MJ suspects that I’m spiderman. This is the last thing I needed right now.” 

“ Well, you can worry about that later. You have three essays to finish by tomorrow.” 

————————- 

MJ was a no show to school the next day too. Peter was returning home after running a couple of errands for May that evening. As he reached the seventh floor, he heard voices issuing from outside old Mrs Anna’s house from across the hallway. Mrs Anna was this lovely old lady who always offered sweet treats to Peter when he was little. 

“Now don’t get too stressed out, Michelle dear.” She was saying. “ You and your sister need plenty of sleep. Make sure you get it, won’t you? ” 

“ don’t worry about it, aunt Anna!” It was MJ’s voice. Peter instinctively hid around a corner in the hallway, listening. He didn’t want to have any awkward encounters. Not two days in a row. 

“Ohh, I won’t. Take care now, both of you! And give Madeline my best!” 

“ We will aunt Anna!” Came a second girl’s voice. The sister? 

There were footsteps coming his way as the two girls approached the lift. They passed Peter in his hiding place and as they did, he could make out MJ’s face. She had a swollen lip today and more bruises. Peter stifled a gasp. Who did this to her!? 

Face timing Ned later that day, Peter told him about everything he’d seen and heard. 

“Do you think she’s being bullied? ” Peter asked apprehensively. 

“Naah, she’s too intimidating for that. She’d be the bully!” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Bullies come in all shapes and sizes. If there’s anything being spiderman has taught me, it’s that. ” 

Peter scratched his chin thoughfully. “ I could ask Mrs Anna about it. She has always been nice to me.” 

——————— 

Unable to shake the vision of the state of MJ’s face last night from his brain, Peter decided to risk being called a nosy prat and pay Mrs Anna a visit. 

Mrs Anna loved having guests. She was especially delighted to have Peter over. After being offered coffee and a bunch of other snacks and trying his best to engage in small talk, Peter finally managed to get to the point. 

“ So uh- Michelle Jones goes to my school, and I couldn’t help but notice that you had her over yesterday!” 

“Oh you know dear Michelle, do you? What a small world! Her mother Madeline was the only one I was close to in the family. Having her children over is such a joy, seeing how I don’t have any of my own!” She chuckled fondly. 

Peter went on tentatively. “ She hasn’t been coming to school much these days. I was just wondering if something’s going on…” 

Mrs Anna’s face grew somber. “ She has been through a lot, Michelle. But she’s a strong girl. She always has been. Never had many friends. Kids her age always think of her as weird, that’s what she’d tell me. She has grown used to being alone. ” Mrs Anna took a sip of her coffee, frowning. “ But everyone needs friends at some point, Peter. No matter how strong they are. And that’s why it’s so great to see that she has someone like you asking after her, it really is. But it’s not my place to tell you what she is going through, you’ll have to ask her that yourself.” She finished, with a sad smile on her face. 

———————– 

You do not always need a fancy suit or a mask to help people. Sometimes, all you’ve got to be is yourself. Peter figured that Michelle didn’t need Spiderman’s help, she needed Peter Parker’s. 

It was really chilly outside. Peter wore a jacket over his hoodie as he left the house that evening. He’d decided to go right up to MJ’s front door and talk to her. Mrs Anna was right. No one can get through life without friends. He had Ned and that made life so much better. MJ shouldn’t have to deal with whatever she was going through alone. She would have him if she needed him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 3:

It started pouring as he neared MJ’s apartment. Peter turned his hoodie up against the voilent rain. He had started to doubt his decision by then.

What was he going to say to her when he got there? 

Hey MJ! I was just wondering… Who’s been using your face as a punching bag lately? 

Nope! that wouldn’t do. He sighed. Wearing a spandex suit and fighting criminals in the middle of the night felt less stressful than this. But It was only MJ… The MJ who sat with them for lunch everyday because she had no other friends. MJ, who had stopped coming to school and looked like someone had been hurting her…

He quickened his pace. 

As he reached the compound, Peter noticed a couple of cardboard boxes and a table lying outside her front door. He took a deep breath, and rang the bell.

The door opened moments later and the little girl he had seen walking with Michelle outside Mrs Anna’s house peeped from behind the door. She looked like she was around 12 or 13.

“Uh- is Michelle home?” Peter asked nervously.

The girl turned around and yelled, “Micheeellle!! someone’s here!!”

“Is it the moving van?” Came MJ’s voice from somewhere within the house.

“No! Just some random dude-!”

“-I’m Peter from school.”

“Says he’s a Peter from school!”

“WHAT!?”

“Michelle’s never had a boy come visit her before!! Is he cute, Gayle?” Came another female voice, while Michelle yelled, “SHUT UP, MOM!!”

Ok…This was turning out to be more awkward than the last time he paid a visit. But for some reason, Peter coudn’t stop himself from chuckling.

“I dunno” said the girl at the door, Gayle, eyeing Peter uncertainely. “He just sorta looks drenched!” 

Peter heard footsteps approaching. Michelle appeared from behind the door. “You’ve got homework to do !” she shot at Gayle, who was still lingering at the door curiously.

MJ stepped out and shut the door behind her. “What do you want, Parker?” 

She looked just as bad as the last time he saw her.

“Are you moving?” He asked, looking around at the boxes.

“Yeah, the moving van should be here by now.”

“Where are you moving to? Are you leaving school too?”

“I’m not changing schools, we’re just moving two blocks away.” She considered him for a second,” If this is all you wanted to ask, you could have just texted. I’m on the decathlon team group chat. So you have my number.” She folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe. “How did you know where I lived, anyway?”

Oh, so are we going to pretend you don’t already suspect i’m spiderman?

“I know Mrs Anna. She told me.” He’d prepared this excuse, just in case. 

Peter was observing her face now. She had redish, sleep deprived eyes. Her cheek seemed to have healed, but her lips were still swollen. She must’ve felt uncomfortable under his gaze, she looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear. Peter stopped staring immediately. 

“Who did this to you, MJ?”, he asked slowly.

MJ raised her eyebrows. “It’s none of your bussiness, Parker.”

“You haven’t been coming to school for almost a week, you’ve been absent for decathlon practise, also, mid terms are coming and you’re missing a lot!

“ Still don’t see why you care.” 

He was beggining to run out of patience. “Because that’s what friends do, if you haven’t noticed.” He retorted. 

“No, this is what you do, Peter!” She said indignantly, as she stood up straight. “You have to understand this, not everyone needs to be saved! You can’t just swing people away from their problems! Thats not how it works. It’s always more complicated than that. I don’t need saving. I can hold my own.”

“I never sai- wait! MJ!”

She had already stepped inside, shutting the door at his face.

Hurt and confused, Peter walked back home.

——————————

It was raining the next day too. Peter yawned as he sat next to Ned as usual in the cafeteria. 

Michelle was already seated at their table, with a pile of books in front of her. Peter looked at her, their eyes met. She looked like she wanted to say something. He looked away before she could say a word and turned towards his backpack. He rummaged through it and extracted a pile of papers that looked crumpled. Straightening it as best as he could, he stood up and walked towards where MJ sat. 

“Here!” He handed the papers to an alarmed MJ. “We made notes of everything you missed.“

She flitted through it, the notes were neatly arranged and color coded according to importance and everything. She looked up at the expectant Peter and cheerful Ned with shock plainly showing on her face. For once in her life, the wisecracking MJ was speechless. 

Peter looked down at her happily. “You’re right, MJ! Not everyone needs saving, but a little bit of help along the way doesn’t hurt, does it?”

—————————

A few days had passed. MJ was coming to school regularly now. Peter and Ned would run around helping her catch up in every way possible. It had started to annoy her a bit. But she wasn’t complaining. Because for the first time, she felt included. Peter was definitely the nicest kid she had known, but she could never really make a connection with him. Peter and Ned were always in their own little bubble that she could never get through. But now, what started out as an exclusive group of two, had a third member in it. 

She was walking back home from school after getting off the train. It was getting dark and cold. She walked a little faster and reached her house shortly. Rummaging her jacket pocket for the house keys, she found that they were not there.

She searched for them in her backpack as well, but to no avail. She was in trouble now.

It was getting colder and colder. She suppressed a shiver. Mom and Gayle wouldn’t be back for another hour, and she didn’t know anyone else in this neighbourhood. 

A jingling sound came suddenly from above her. She looked up to see spider-man sitting on the roof of her house, holding out her keys.

“That complete prat!” She climbed the staircase to the roof from beside the house. “Where did you find it? Also, have you been following me again?” 

“Is that really how you talk to the saviour of your keys?” He jingled it annoyingly at her face. 

“Don’t be an ass, Parker, just give it here!”

Peter made a mock gasping sound, with hands on both sides of his face. You could tell he was mocking because he overdid it. “How’d you know, MJ!!”

MJ rolled her eyes. “It’s not that hard to figure out when you are observant. Besides, you’ve both got exactly the same voice”

"God, I’ve got to work on my voice!” He said as he pulled the mask off his face. It was still a little jarring, seeing Peter’s face underneath the spider-man mask. This kid really was the spider-man. 

He was looking at her bruises again. There was such a genuine look of concern in his eyes. Her heart gave a little flutter, and she hated it. Of all the boys out there, she had to be falling for fricking spider-man. 

“You know my secret. Don’t you think it should be mutual?”, he asked tentatively. 

“Only if you want to, of course”, he hurriedly added.

Man! He looked so sincere… and genuinely concerned! It damn near melted her heart. Friendship was all about opening up to a person, she knew that. If only opening up was as simple as people made it sound. Most of the people in MJ’s life have been too shallow, too uninterested or just plain dumb up until this point. Not Peter though. He was different. 

MJ chuckled, “It isn’t really a secret, Peter! Its bound to get out eventually. And it’s not like I haven’t been doing anything about it. I just wasn’t ready to talk about it yet.” 

She sighed. Every part of her brain was telling her to flip him off and run away. She knew why she felt like this. But she didn’t want to run away. 

“Give me my keys, and i’ll tell you “, she said finally.

He tossed it towards her.

She caught it and leaned against the parapet where he sat. Fidgeting with her keys, she looked out into the distance and started her story.

————— 

“My father was never nice to my mom. He would mistreat her over and over again, right in front of us for years. And she would let him. “

Peter was aghast. This was not what he’d expected! This was much more horrifying. 

Michelle turned around to look at Peter, who just sat there looking horrified. "Dad was loaded with cash, you see! ” She explained. “ And mom was a struggling actress. She could hardly pay the bills. School didn’t come cheap. Dad helped her make ends meet. ” She shook her head and grimaced. “ I still don’t see why it was worth enduring him.”

" Then Dad moved to Orlando 3 years ago, for work. He sent home money for the first few months. The money stopped coming after a while, though. But in his absence, mom grew more confident. She started landing bigger gigs, and so we didn’t need his money anymore. “ 

MJ looked up into the sky and took a deep breath. ” The last three years were the happiest I’ve remembered being. I’d almost forgotten what life was like before he left. And then two weeks ago, the bastard had to return. He’d somehow run his company to the ground. He was apparently broke now. So he comes walking right in, demanding that mom pay him back for ‘everything he’s done for her.’ He must have spotted her on one of those Broadway posters and realised that she had some dough by now…“

” Seeing him again, It just brought back all the memories, ya know… All the times he’d come home drunk… we could hear him shouting from our bedroom. And every single time this happened, I just held on to Gayle and sat in my room doing nothing. " 

Michelle looked really mad at herself. She was gazing at her keys and her lips trembled. Poor MJ… 

“ I really hated myself for not doing anything all those years. I could defend myself and say that I was very young. But that isn’t a valid excuse! You were 14 when you started taking on bad dudes! All alone, it was crazy dangerous, but you did it anyway! Because someone had to do it, right? And here, I couldn’t even stand up to my own dad." 

Peter was taken aback by this sudden mention of him. He wanted to say something to comfort her; tell her that she was being too hard on herself. But before he could utter a word, she continued. 

” I knew that mom still felt guilty about using his money all those years. So this time, I didn’t let her face him. He wasn’t going to touch her on my watch. I told him to get the fuck out of my house. Something mom should have said years ago. This angered him, of course. Said that I’d developed quiet an attitude and that I needed to be 'disciplined’. I told him to fuck off again. He hit me in the face. She pointed at her cheek.“ 

And even though Peter knew that this was coming, he couldn’t help but gasp. 

But MJ was somehow smiling. ” You see, all those years he lived with us, he’d never raised a finger at Gayle or me. Hurting us was apparently where mom drew the line. She lifted dad off of me and almost threw him away.“ MJ chuckled. ” Mom threatened to call 911 if he didn’t get his ass out of there. He left, but that wasn’t the last we saw of him. The Next day, I come home from school to find him there again. He refused to leave, saying that he owned the house too and we had no right to kick him out. We got into an argument shortly afterwards. After everything he’d done, he had some nerve showing up here, I told him. But nothing I said seemed to effect him in the least… so, I punched him in the face. Got hit right back though. I decided not to leave the house for the next few days, except maybe to visit aunt Ann. I figured he would try and talk to mom again when I wasn’t home. Besides, my bruises would raise some questions in school, and I wanted to avoid that. We also decided to move someplace else and start over…“

It was getting dark now. MJ looked up at the first stars emerging in the night sky, she turned to face Peter. "And so all of this led to a lawsuit and a new home. We’re much better off than we ever were, and you didn’t need to worry about me at all, you giant moron! ” She said, reaching out and playfully punching his arm. 

Peter just swayed at her punch dazedly. His mind was swimming with everything she’d just said. He’d always dreamed about what it would be like to have a whole family, with his parents alive and well. In his daydreams, the three of them were always happy. Laughing and playing together… Michelle’s dad may have been alive, but he never truly was a father to her. It kinda seemed like Peter had a happier childhood than she ever did… Peter jumped down from the parapet and without warning, just launched himself towards a shocked MJ and hugged her. 

"I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. I’m sorry he hurt you! You didn’t deserve any of it and none of it was your fault, you understand?“

The butterflies in MJ’s stomach wouldn’t stop fluttering. She didn’t mind this feeling anymore though. It was actually really lovely. She slowly put her arms around Peter and closed her eyes. This was bliss.

————————————- THE END ————

If you’re still reading, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really do appreciate this.

**Author's Note:**

> Final notes:
> 
> \- Mary Jane Watson in the comics grew up in an abusive household. This added a new dynamic to her character for me. I always felt sorry for her, no matter how much of a ‘party girl’ she was shown to be.
> 
> \- And so I just wanted to combine that aspect of comic book MJ with the snarkiness of the MJ from the movie and see what would happen!
> 
> \- Mrs. Ann is an actual relative of MJ’s and is also Peter’s neighbor in the comics. I also took Gayle, MJ’s little sister from the source material.


End file.
